sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Star the Hedgehog
Star is a Hedgehog that was created by Eggman when he fused the Green Energy Orb and the White Energy Orb together. Info Full Name: Star Age: 17 Alignment: Good, only somewhat nuetral Birthplace: technically, he wasn't born, but rather created, so he was created in Dr. Eggman's lab. DOB: January 1st, 2011 Star is a very quiet Hedgehog who likes to avoid contact with others, such as Sonic or Shadow. He's a green and white hedgehog who wears gloves that go about up to his shoulders and boots with yellow fluff on them. His spines appear in the shape of a star, and from the back, he has a green pattern that looks like a star as well, on his spines. Backstory Dr. Eggman was trying to find a way to create something that would actually listen to him, so he searched the World looking for Energy Orbs. He found many Orbs, but took the two he thought would make a great creation; the Green Energy Orb and the White Energy Orb. The Green Energy Orb is for life, and the White Energy Orb is to make him shy and not very bold at all. Eggman fused them together in his lab, and created Star. Star, not knowing what to do with himself, tried to escape Eggman, but he didn't have much knowledge of how to work is arms and legs. Eggman thought he would be able to easily catch Star, but the Hedgehog managed to somehow cause Eggman's lab to blow up, and Star was thrown far from the explosion. He ended up in a Forest, where Tigger the Cat found him knocked out on the ground. She healed him, then taught him how to fight, as well as use his powers. Powers and Abilites Star has the amazing ability to levitate, as well as run at super speed. He can become extremely strong when enraged, and can shoot small stars from the palm of his hands. He can also create protective force fields, which he uses a lot of energy while doing, though. Star can also roll up like a hedgehog and spin around when rolled up, just like Sonic, and he can also cause his eyes to glow, giving him night vision, when it's pitch black outside. Relationship with other Characters Tigger the Cat Star's best friend. She's very protective of him, and is almost at the state of being Star's Girlfriend. Star and Tigger make a great team, and they can take down almost any opponent together. Sometimes Star gets to shy to answer people, so Tigger will speak up for him. Despite their completely opposite personalities, both care a whole lot about each other. Sonic the hedgehog Star has not seen Sonic a lot, but when he does, Sonic is always trying to challenge him. Star will sometimes back off or run away, as he is too afraid to fight someone as strong as Sonic. But, He has had to work with sonic once, when both had to try and defeat Eggman. Star is somewhat of Sonic's rival, though he doesn't know it. Eggman Star is constantly being tracked down by Eggman, for Eggman wants to take the Green Energy Orb out of Star's heart, so he can try and create another being, that will for surely listen to him. But, if Eggman does take the Green Energy Orb, Star will die, since the Green Orb is his Life source. Eggman has tried Countless times to capture and suck the life out of Star, but him and Tigger always end up defeating his Boss robot. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Good Category:Neutral